


What Must Be Done

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon asks Satin to teach him how to suck cock (ok, he knows how to do it, but it's still nice when Satin is showing him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on asoiaf kinkmeme:
> 
> When things start to go bad at the Wall they flee to the Free Cities. They have to make a living someway, so Satin teaches Jon the tricks of the trade.

Jon was lying on his side, gently stroking Satin's smooth chest with his fingers. Satin kept looking at the ceiling, his mouth shut. He wasn't angry or disappointed, he knew what Jon was like and couldn't blame him for being himself. But they talked about this already, as this was not the first time Jon had hit, and therefore chased away, the potential customer. First few times Satin thought it was sweet and he was even turned on to see it, and with Jon's blood already boiling they ended up having some of the wildest sex ever. But now it was different. They were running out of money, so Jon had to learn to swallow his pride and hurt, jealousy and anger, or whatever other emotion he might have had as it was getting them nowhere. He told him that, so many times, and Jon knew it very well. There was nothing left to say so Satin was quiet.

''I am sorry,'' Jon whispered. ''Please don't be mad. I tried.''

''I know you did.'' Satin sighed and turned to look at him. '' And I am not mad. It's just... I don't know what we'll do.''

''The way that man touched you... he was rude, I couldn't control myself.''

''Jon, he _paid_ to touch me and be rude. That's what this is all about. You nearly killed him. And now he's off to spend his money elsewhere.''

Jon moved his fingers to caress Satin's face, smooth and soft. ''I am sorry.''

And he really was, Satin could see it, the look in his eyes was no longer that of a fierce wolf, but more of a hurt puppy. Satin reached for him, started returning the caresses and gentle touches. He knew Jon couldn't help it. He himself was different, he was born into this. But Jon was something else, and he would have to destroy everything that made him who he was in order to become a whore. And that might take a _very_ long time. Which they didn't really have, with their money supply thinning away.

He kissed Jon softly on the lips. ''Don't be sorry. I love you for who you are. We will think of something.''

They lay there in the dark, on their small bed, and kissed. It felt nice to be kissed like that, without haste and concern that someone might discover just what the young Lord Commander and his steward were doing. So they took their time.

''I promise I will hold back next time,'' Jon said.

''Hmmm, just try not punching them and it will be good,'' Satin murmured. ''Oh, and you can try smiling sometimes.''

''Satin...'' Jon complained.

''Oh, yes, smiling. You know, that thing people do with their mouth?''

Jon raised his eyebrows suggestively and Satin had to laugh. ''Okay, that _other_ thing they do, Jon. Mouth is not just for cock-sucking, though it _is_ the first thing that comes to my mind when I look at yours.''

Jon also laughed. ''Can you show me?''

''What? Smiling?'' Satin teased. ''It's easy, look.''

''Don't play coy, Satin, I meant cock-sucking.'' Jon took Satin's hand to his crotch and placed it on his rapidly hardening cock.

Satin smiled. ''You're the one playing coy, Jon. You know how to suck a cock.'' But he stroked Jon nonetheless, slowly going up and down his length.

''Mmmm, yes, but, you know that thing you can do with your tongue? I'll never learn how to do it properly unless you show me.''

''I'll show you...'' Satin's hand cupped his balls, they were warm and he squeezed gently. ''But you'll also have to practice yourself. Every day. Many times.''

''Mmmm, yes. I will, I promise.'' Jon was now as hard as stone.

Satin started lowering his head towards his groin, leaving a trace of kisses along Jon's muscled chest and stomach. But just as his lips were about to reach the tip of Jon's cock, Satin paused. ''Jon? What was it _exactly_ you wanted me to show you?''

''Ahhh...'' Jon winced in distress, he was really anxious for that touch. He growled: ''Satinnn...''

''You have to tell me, or I won't know what to show you.'' Satin loved teasing him like this.

But Jon played along. ''You know... that thing you do... with your tongue. Please...''

''I do _many_ things with my tongue, Jon. What was it that you wanted?''

Jon could feel Satin's warm breath on his cock and he tried so hard to think of the answer that would satisfy Satin and make him start sucking already. ''It's hard to explain. You'll have to show me _everything_ you do and I'll tell you what it is when you get to it.'' Jon smiled smugly at himself and then gasped with pleasure as Satin took him in his mouth.

Satin sucked slowly at first, licking his way up and down, gently massaging Jon's balls with his hand.

''Mmm, yes, that's good.'' Jon moaned.

Satin then started licking the delicate area around Jon's balls, brushing his teeth gently against the smoothness of his skin. He took the balls inside his mouth and sucked on them, pulling them in as far as they would go. Jon leaned his head backwards, moaning.

Satin's hand travelled up Jon's body and found a nipple, hard and erect. He pinched it hard and raised his head away from Jon's balls. ''Jon, pay attention now. This is for your own good.''

''Mmm, yes, yes, show me. Don't stop.''

Satin continued. He drew Jon's cock in his mouth and sucked greedily. Jon bucked his hips upwards, yearning for more. He cupped Satin's face in his hands and traced the hollows of his cheeks with his thumbs. Satin pressed Jon's cock to the side of his mouth, the skin of his cheek stretched over the tip. Jon pushed and it slid out with an obscene PLOP. The cool air made him hiss, but Satin was back on him before he could protest. He circled the top with his tongue few times, gently teasing and then he went back to sucking, this time harder. Jon was moaning once more, arching his back and closing his eyes. Satin found his nipple again and pinched even meaner than before. ''Open your eyes, Jon, and stay focused. When I'm done, you'll have to show me what you learned.''

''Satin....don't stop.''

Jon was so sweet like this, open and vulnerable, craving for Satin's expert touch, and Satin was happy to see he can make him act like this. Ever so serious and composed Lord Commander, now reduced to a pure and reckless yearning, an insatiable hunger for Satin's mouth, hands, cock. Satin could feel Jon was close, so he intensified the pressure, his touch no longer gentle or slow. Jon was still thrusting his hips upwards, but quicker now, with loud gasps, while Satin's tongue and mouth did their magic. He could feel the grip of Jon's hands on his head become firmer and soon he didn't hear a thing as they were covering his ears tight shut. Jon was pushing his hips further up and guiding Satin's head further down onto his cock, deeper and deeper, fucking his way inside Satin's throat. He came with a loud moan and Satin almost choked on the forceful gush of Jon's seed spurting down his throat. Yet he swallowed everything to the last drop.

Jon lay panting and breathing hard, smile on his lips. Satin came up to kiss him. Jon held him tight and they kissed for a while. When Jon started to say something Satin gently pressed a finger on his mouth. ''No. Now you show me what you learned and we talk later.''

Jon smiled, kissed Satin's finger, and then started sucking it.

''Impressive.'' Satin concluded. ''But that was not today's lesson.''

Jon pushed him down on the bed and got between his legs. Satin pulled his knees up and placed his feet on the mattress. He spread _really_ wide, surrendering everything to Jon. Jon still blushed when he did this and Satin found it enchanting. He was so madly in love with his Lord Commander. Though he may have blushed, Jon did not linger and he had Satin's cock inside his mouth within seconds. And he _did_ know how to suck.

Satin still remembered how shy Jon was at first, back at the Wall. He was completely inexperienced and was also feeling guilty all the time. But he learned fast how to take and give pleasure, though it took more time for him to learn to relax and not fret over what they were doing. When things started to get out of control, they decided that the best thing to do was to flee to the Free Cities and forget about the unforgiving cold, the wildlings, the white walkers, the Night's Watch, everything. He didn't want Jon to become a sellsword, because he himself could hardly be one and that would only mean separation. So they thought this might be a better option. It really seemed like one while it was just a theory, but in reality, the first time Satin was about to take a customer, Jon almost broke that poor drunkard's skull for touching Satin in what Jon deemed was too rough and disrespectful manner. Satin thought it was maybe just one-off, it was the first time and it might take some time for him to get used to this new life. But then it happened again, and again, and again. So, after Jon managed to punch every single person who approached them, he was sure that this was not how they would make a living.

Jon was sucking with much dedication and has also started pushing his fingers inside Satin's ass. He would raise his eyes every so often to look at the expression on Satin's face, like a good student seeking approval. His mouth covered just the tip of Satin's cock, his tongue pressing circles around it and teasing the little slit moist with pre-come, while one of his hands was squeezing and pulling on the remainder of Satin's length, and already four fingers of the other were inside Satin's ass, stretching him open. With so much attention, Satin could only restrain himself for a little while. His vision blurred and then there was just light spots in the dark as he shuddered with release.

Jon was quickly all over his face, kissing him hungrily, eyes full of expectation. ''Did I do well?''

''Oh, yes, very well.'' Satin kissed him back.

''Satin, I am sorry. But I can't stand to look at other people touching you. I thought I could, but I can't.''

''I know, Jon, it's okay.'' Satin comforted him. ''I guess instead of charging others for fucking us, we will just have to charge them for watching us fuck.''

''Can we do that? Would people really pay for that?'' Jon was genuinely surprised.

Satin laughed. ''Jon, whatever it is that comes to your mind, no matter how dirty, or outrageous, or just plain silly, there is _always_ someone willing to pay for it.''

Jon was now laughing, he seemed relieved. Satin continued: ''However, that means that we will have to fuck _a lot_. Many times a night, sometimes even for the whole night and well into the morning. Could you do that? Fuck me that much?''

Jon took Satin's hand down to his cock again and grinned. ''I guess I could, if I had to...'' He was rock-hard.

 


End file.
